Falsamente Cruel
by U-Paulax
Summary: La mirada carmesí des chico pasaba de una cara a otra, de un grupo de personas a otro. Había visto las noticias desde su casa en Berlín, había oído las opiniones de muchas personas que criticaban la situación, había recibido una llamada, y era una de nada más y nada menos que de ella, una llamada de ayuda. Prusia x Hungría, Pruhun


Hola, Soy Pru y os traigo mi primer fic, uno cortito pero quería hacerlo.

trata sobre la actual crisis que hay en hungría con los refugiados sirios, si no sabeis de que hablo os recomiendo mirarlo, aun que creo que si lo sabéis.

este fic va sobre mi otp, Pruhun. Adoro a esta pareja y me parece una relación muy sentimental... y si no estas de acuerdo conmigo te puedes ir al carajo... okno, lo unico que pediría es que no me vengan con que el aushun o el pruaus es mejor ¬¬.

bueno, no me demoro más espero que os guste mi primer fic ^^

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruja

Los rápidos pasos de los pequeños tacones resonaban por el suelo de mármol de la oficina, su pelo castaño café, ondulado, se agitaba tras ella, corriendo y esquivando a todos los trajeados que había por los pasillos. Una a la derecha, otra a la izquierda, y torpemente abrió de un golpe seco las puertas de la oficina de sus jefes. Estaba casi sudando, jadeando, alterada mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes a los de su jefe.

-¿Cómo que no les dejáis pasar?- preguntó de forma atropellada tras un instante, dándole igual las formalidades y la educación que había aprendido durante tantos años con el austriaco.

-¿Qué no dejamos pasar a qué?-respondió el hombre levantando la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-A los refugiados. ¿Por qué no le habéis abierto la frontera?¿Por qué les retenéis aquí?- pregunto de nuevo, señalando al pasillo que acababa de recorrer, como si allí estuviesen sus refugiados.

-Eso no te incumbe, no necesitas saber todos los detalles- respondió tranquilo volviendo a sus documentos.

-¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia?-replicó indignada la húngara- ¡Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia! Soy la representante de Hungría, soy Hungría, tengo derecho al igual que lo tienen los ciudadanos de saber que está pasando en mi país.

Tras unos segundes en los que la sala se sumió en un intenso silencio, el hombre trajeado se levantó de su asiento, quedándose firme frente a la chica, con una mirada dura y fría, sostenida por la mirada de ira de la castaña, sin apenas pestañear.

-Hungría, Hungría… parece como si aun no entendieses como funciona esto- comento frío y relajado- si lo hacemos es por una razón, y no es otra que por el bien de Europa, por el bien de Hungría por tu bien….

-¿y los refugiados? ¿Ellos so cuentan?

-ellos no son húngaros.

-no, son personas que huyen de la guerra, personas sin hogar que están poniendo en peligro sus vidas para salvarlas intentando llegar a Austria y Alemania, ¿Y vosotros les cortáis el paso a su sueño?

-aquí estarán igual de seguros que allí, y como digo es por nuestro bien-continuó el hombre- y se acabó el tema, no necesitas saber nada más.

El silencio invadió de nuevo la sala, con más intensidad que antes, invadiendo los pulmones de la chica, buscando una forma de hallar el valor suficiente para conseguir de nuevo una respuesta.

-pero, esta sufrien-…

-¡Elizabetha! He dicho que se acabó, asunto zanjado- le espetó de nuevo- ahora vete.

El silencio volvió, esta vez acompañado por la tensión el taconeo de Elizabetha, llena de ira, volviendo sobre sus pasos, dejando atrás al hombre que ya volvía a estar con la vista sobre los papeles de su mesa.

Se encargaría de resolver el problema, no les iba a dejar ahí, no, no les dejaría…

Otros pasos, esta vez lentos pero alterados, andaban por la frontera, dejando ver un corto cabello blanco, plateado y con un poco de brillo rubio, entre los huecos que había entre las distintas familias sirias sentadas en el suelo, descansando vigilando de reojo a los policías, alimentando a sus hijos, o simplemente haciendo lo único que podían en ese momento: nada.

La mirada carmesí des chico pasaba de una cara a otra, de un grupo de personas a otro. Había visto las noticias desde su casa en Berlín, había oído las opiniones de muchas personas que criticaban la situación, había recibido una llamada, y era una de nada más y nada menos que de ella. Una llamada llena de ira, una llamada llena de exasperación, una llamada llena de súplica, una llamada de ayuda.

Cada paso que daba con sus botas negras sin encontrarla era un grado más de impaciencia; estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar su nombre cuando distinguió la figura femenina con rizos castaños cubriendo su espalda. Estaba sentada junto a una mujer con su bebé, ayudándola a alimentarle y cuidarle, como había estado haciendo todos esos días en los que los refugiados se acumulaban en Budapest huyendo de la muerte.

El albino corrió hacia ella, llegando a su lado algo más aliviado al encontrarla por fin.

-Elizabetha, por fin te encuentro- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-¡Gilbert! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con el bebé en sus brazos.

-vengo a ayudar, a ayudarte. Estas personas deberían haber llegado a Alemania y Austria hace días y siguen aquí… ¿por qué?- preguntó tras unos segundos.

La chica se volvió hacia la mujer y le devolvió a su pequeño, recibiendo por su parte un agradecimiento acompañada por una mirada cubierta de inseguridad y desconfianza.

-porque son unos…-suspiró para continuar después- porque solo se preocupan por ellos mismos… seguramente estén haciendo esto para llamar la atención de la Unión Europea, o algo similar. Son unos egocéntricos, incluso más que tú.

-¡Eh! Eso me ha dolido… no han nadie que me supere- contestó con una sonrisa, una que desapareció poco después al ver que su pequeña broma no le hizo efecto, viendo como la chica se levantaba y se alejaba- Es-espera ¿Cómo te vas así? Eso no es nada asombroso.-comentó corriendo a su lado.

-¡Gil, Kérem! –bruscamente se dio la vuelta enfadada hacia el prusiano, parándole en seco en su sitio, llamando ligeramente la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor- Deja tu estúpido narcisismo y egocentrismo a un lado, esto no es gracioso estoy ocupada.

-…Entschuldigung, solo quería…. Es mi forma de ser, y estás muy tensa, debes relajarte…

-¿relajarme? Mira a tu alrededor Gilbert, estoy en plena crisis, tengo que ayudar a estas personas que lo único que quieren es llegar a un lugar seguro y que por culpa de mis estúpidos jefes, no tengo tiempo para relajarme.

El albino se quedó paralizado en su sitio, viendo el estrés y la furia que desprendían los ojos verdes de la castaña, que tras mantenerle la mira se giró sobre sus talones y continuó su camino, saliendo de la zona y caminando ya hacia su casa.

Gilbert, sin embargo, se quedó ahí, viendo como se alejaba, viendo como la había cagado de nuevo. Soltó alguna palabrota en alemán, mirando al suelo enfadado, girando en dirección contraria y andando de vuelta a su hotel con las manos en sus bolsillos. Si la cagaba continuamente con ella, el solo quería verla feliz, con una sonrisa… o tal vez solo necesitaba verla alguna vez que no fuese en una reunión, como de la que se acababa de escabullir para ir a verla, viendo ya en la distancia como le iban repetir que tenía que asistir a las reuniones.

Elizabetha estaba sentada en un banco de alguno de los parques de Budapest, mirando al cielo pensando. Gilbert tenía razón, se tenía que relajar o acabaría teniendo una ataque por el estrés… había sido dura con él, Gil solo le quería ayudar, aunque sea con su típico carácter infantil…

-szar…-masculló- debería haber…-el sonido melódico de su móvil la interrumpió, sacándole un suspiro de cansancio para descolocarlo después con pesadez.

-¿Igen?... ¿qué?- la ilusión se podía ver reflejada en su rostro, por la noticia que le daban: " _que vamos a entregar billetes de tren a Alemania a los refugiados, mañana por la mañana saldrá el tren desde Budapest..."_

Apenas le había dado la noticia, el comienzo, y había colgado y corría hacia la estación. Lo que no le había dado tiempo a escuchar de la boca del oficial era la segunda parte.

Gilbert corría de nuevo, esta vez entre policías y ciudadanos. Si, la buscaba de nuevo, pero no de la misma forma: estaba preocupado, puede que incluso asustado, buscando el cabello castaño ondulado. Apenas le había llegado la noticia de que salía un tren de la estación con refugiados cuando le llegó que ese mismo tren se había parado en la siguiente estación a sesenta kilómetros, sacando a todos los refugiados del tren cerrándoles la frontera de nuevo. Lo habían hecho de nuevo, y para qué.

Mientras corría se oía los gritos de las personas que ansiaban la libertad, que ansiaban llegar a su destino y estar a salvo, lejos de la guerra, viendo como les apagaban la llama de la esperanza de nuevo. Sus gritos le recordaban a cuando estaba en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y tenía que hacer oídos sordos a los judíos que iban de camino a los campos de concentración, dándoles la espalda para no ver sus caras, rezando por ellos en silencio, sufriendo en su interior, clavándosele una daga en su corazón cada vez que oía la voz de un niño o un bebe.

Sacudió la cabeza borrando esos recuerdos de su mente temporalmente, retomando su propósito, buscando de nuevo a la castaña. Eso no era lo mismo, no se parecía, ellos no iban hacia la muerte, solo se habían tropezado en su camino a la seguridad de sus vidas. Solo era una injusticia, pero no iban a morir… no lo iban a hacer, no volvería a pasar… no lo permitiría, y menos a los ojos de Elizabetha.

Y mientras se repetía eso continuamente, vio al fin la cabellera castaña de la chica, alejada de la multitud. Echó a correr aún más rápido hacia ella, algo aliviado al encontrarla, pero no duro mucho hasta ver como estaba: Elizabetha estaba alejada de toda la multitud, medio escondida, sentada en el suelo… y con el traje de la policía de Budapest. La preocupación volvió a él, y en unos segundos ya estaba agachado a su lado.

-Elizabetha, ¿estás bien?- preguntó apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Con lentitud, la castaña se dio la vuelta rebelando su cara: estaba a punto de llorar con sus hermosos ojos verdes empapados en lágrimas que retenía, sollozando. Gil no se creía lo que veía, ¿la había hecho participar en la operación de desalojo del tren?... asustado, sin apenas saber que hacer se sentó frente a ella, apoyando las manos en sus hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

-Eliza…- le rompía el corazón verla así, que la hubieran hecho participar…. Quería patearles la cara a sus jefes por hacerla sufrir tanto, pero era el momento, no ahora.

-Gil… ellos… no sabía que iban a hacer eso….yo les avise de que iban a poder ir a Alemania y… hacen esto…- agarró al albino por su chaqueta, como si le pidiese ayuda, como si no pudiese con ello- y pensaba que lo podría soportar pero… sus caras… me odian….

-Elizabetha nadie te odia, solo…

-Sí que me odian, Gil… me lo han dicho… me lo han gritado…- su voz ya había pasado de los sollozos, y ya era un conjunto de susurros.

Gilbert, viendo ya como se les escapaban las lágrimas de sus ojos, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo sin hacerle daño, intentando transmitirle su cariño, ese que sentía hacía ella desde lo más profundo de su corazón y que escondía en el mismo.

-no es verdad… no te odian, solo están angustiados…-mientras hablaba le iba acariciando la cabeza con parsimonia, impregnándole más de su amor escondido- créeme, se lo que se siente cuando te odian de verdad… no te lo dicen, te lo hacen saber con su mirada… aunque le des la espalda, sientes sus miradas en su nuca.

La húngara, que ya se había ocultado en el hombro del prusiano y le abrazaba de vuelta, estaba en cierto modo paralizada por sus palabras. Sabía a qué se refería, pero nunca había pensado en esa parte de él ¿de verdad tenía el albino una parte así de sentimental? ¿Por qué la ocultaba tras ese egocentrismo e inmadurez?

-Gil…

-…Pero yo siempre voy a estar contigo p ara apoyarte, no te preocupes, saldrás de esta, Eli…

Por alguna razón, le costaba mucho decirle el por qué estaría siempre con ella, contarle lo que sentía…

-köszönöm, Gil…

… Que la amaba…

Traduciones

Kérem: por favor

Entschuldigung: Lo siento

Szar: mierda

Igen: Sí

Köszönöm: Gracias


End file.
